


Day Thirteen: Denial

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [13]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Thirteen: Denial

Lucca closed her bedroom door and slumped against it. She shut her eyes tight and let out a soft moan. Today had been hard, and though it was almost over, she was tired. (She knew deep down that she was tired of hiding)

It had started in gym. Eliza decided to go on about how gay people were 'gross.' She had felt trapped. She couldn't disagree; Eliza was her friend. So she had chimed in, hating every word that came out of her mouth. It was the only way to protect her friendship. (She knew deep down that she did it to protect herself)

And then dinner happened and it came up again. Her nasty sister, of course, brought up the two boys who were dating at school. He parents proceeded to spew hateful vitriol about 'the queers.' Again, she joined in to fit in. (She knew deep down that she wanted out)

Swimming had been awful. The Merise girl, Alana, always changed in a stall. That was stupid. She didn't need to change in a stall. She was comfortable changing around the other girls, because she didn't look at them that way. (She knew deep down that this was a lie)


End file.
